


完美如初

by katherine_the_archer



Series: 精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer
Summary: 牙口/摊牌，涉及少量宅三、三白、梅熊和FF的无关或相关事实。感谢微博荒原七月提供的脑洞。本文是原作基础上的政治风云架空，没那么复杂，但是很阴间。我放弃了，真的没别的地方可放文，慢慢搬上来，Tag也慢慢加……有牌未成年车，我可以保证不是本文主要目的，只是设定自然发展了，介意的不要给自己找罪受。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: 精灵宝钻不做人脑洞补完计划 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

你们所有人都看见了？  
现任至高王的长子坐在长桌下首，背对着面面相觑的士兵们。  
我们进入大厅时没有其他人在，先王芬巩当时已经死了。他们答道。

他以为玛格洛尔会满足于这个答案，然后放他完成新政令的起草。但玛格洛尔在侍从阻拦前按住了稿纸，声音和手一样颤抖。  
“你在说谎。”  
他抬起头与之对视，差点以为玛格洛尔要当场揭穿他。  
玛格洛尔忍住了：“我不信，你是既得利益者，你说的每一个字我都不信。”  
于是他挥退其他人，耐心地对堂兄说：“奈雅——迈兹洛斯独自走了进去，只有他们两人在，芬巩死了，随后他也自杀了。大家想听到的就是这样，没什么信不信的。”  
你也在说他们想听的话。芬罗德看着堂兄痛苦的脸，高兴地想到。你还是和以前一样顾全大局。  
“调走卫兵的印鉴是你的。”玛格洛尔呼吸开始急促，就像他们过去的十天里每次谈到这个话题时一样，“只有你、玛提莫和芬德卡诺自己的印鉴可以做到。他们不会，他们不可能……”  
“也许是我父亲？”芬罗德饶有兴致地说，“你知道作为芬威的儿子总有那么些特权，也许我们都不了解我父亲，他很有可能和他的两位兄长一样狡猾又凶狠。”  
他只是坚定了玛格洛尔的想法，因为他的这位堂兄抖得更厉害了，并且不全是出自药物的影响。芬罗德从他脸上看出了憎恨，巧得很，那表情也曾在自己脸上出现过。“既然还没到你的治疗时间，不妨帮我把这些文件分类，我打算今晚把它们看完。早点整编军队，亡者就能早点安稳下葬。你说呢？”玛格洛尔听出了他话中意有所指，沉默着开始工作。  
这样的事他从前一定没少做，芬罗德想，图尔巩也经常帮他哥哥处理公文，安静时的卡兰希尔也是。区别在于图尔巩没有拔剑，费诺里安却这么做了。玛格洛尔的手还是拿不稳东西，纸张不时从他手中掉落，他不得不捡起来，被迫再次看到上面的文字。那些关于费诺里安的判决，那些关于葬礼的外交辞令，即使他知道芬罗德故意这么做也只能顺从。芬罗德能轻易猜到他心中所想，而他不知道芬罗德下一步的计划。  
“劳驾帮我拿一张那种带双圣树纹样的稿纸。”  
玛格洛尔地递给他。这种纸算不得名贵，但芬罗德喜欢用它写最重要的政令，而当前所有新政令都出自芬罗德之手。  
“……泰尔佩，泰尔佩林夸尔，我没拼写错吧？我太久没见到他了。”  
他很高兴玛格洛尔重新紧张起来。  
“迎娶，不，这个词不合适，结合为伴侣，应享有……你觉得王储的男性伴侣应该享有什么权利？”芬罗德问。  
纸立刻从他面前被抢走，那上面未著一字，却被玛格洛尔揉得不能再使用。  
“你不能这样做。”这已经是玛格洛尔最低声下气的态度，“求你了，所有忠于我父亲的都将忠于你的家族，如果誓言不能使你安心，我可以死，只要我传话，提耶科莫也不会再打扰你。他们只认可上过战场的领袖，你知道的，你是知道的！”  
“库茹芬拿起剑之前，他们也不承认他是领袖。”芬罗德看着几乎跪在他脚边的玛格洛尔，轻声说道，“他只是拿起费艾诺的剑，就有这样的影响力。我听说亲爱的侄子越来越像他父亲，他祖父。”  
“不是这样，他对王城的事知之甚少，我们从未教过他锻造之外的任何事，求你了，他什么都不懂。”  
“那他应该懂。”芬罗德不再理会哽咽的玛格洛尔，他相信堂兄能明白，泰尔佩林夸尔不是用来威胁他们兄弟的筹码，事实是相反的。

王储大婚的消息很快传遍了提里安城，比起芬罗德的结婚对象，平民更在乎的是他竟然要在王城血腥气未尽的当口宣布婚事。建议书在他桌上堆了一把匕首那么高，还好只是泰尔佩林夸尔许多年前送他的小匕首，不然今晚的探访就要失约了。梅格洛尔依旧被要求在临时办公的议事厅誊写文件，芬罗德将匕首压在那叠建议书上，等堂兄终于忍不住看过来，才露出微笑：“这次尽量抄得好看点。”  
他披上斗篷，踏着积雪来到花园另一端的塔楼，他的另一位堂兄也是他的挚友暂时住在这儿。芬罗德沿着楼梯向上，每隔一段距离都有卫兵向他行礼。“他这两天还好吧？”芬罗德亲切地抱了抱卫队长，“伊瑞塔尔呢？”  
“殿下需要新的画纸，但他往常的那家造纸匠人还未归来，公主被伊瑞梅殿下接走了。”  
“哦，先拿我书房里的给他吧。”芬罗德说着走进房间，“反正我们用的是同一种……”  
“不。”图尔巩拒绝了，并在芬罗德搭上他肩膀前挪去书架边。图尔巩把书架清空了，用来堆放他的设计图纸，这些绝大多数是在提利安动荡时期创作的，芬罗德答应他将来会实现一部分构想。芬罗德最喜欢其中一座殿堂，只是需要大量纯白的石头和不少特殊切工的宝石，前者他们当时还没有足够的人手到远处开采，后者恐怕现在能召集的工匠不能让设计师满意。他那张图纸爱不释手，等图尔巩整理完书架，他还沉浸在对美丽建筑的想象中，图尔巩忍不住讥讽他：“费艾诺手下的工匠不会听你命令，你得再花许多年去培养和他们比肩的珠宝匠人。到时你最喜欢的建筑就不是它了。”  
芬罗德愉快地答道：“珠宝不成问题，凯勒布林博可以做到。”  
这话在塔楼里掀起一阵不安——图尔巩将刚码好的一些图纸从桌子上扫了下去，摔碎了墨水瓶。楼梯上窸窸窣窣的声音正向这边涌来，芬罗德出声制止了卫队，回头看向好友，发现他脸色完全阴沉下来，这一刻他酷似亡故的芬国昐。人们还说他不像父亲。芬罗德笑了，将图纸背手收在图尔巩够不着的地方，轻巧地躲开堂兄向他索要的手。  
“还给我，”图尔巩咬牙说道，“你不配拿着它。”  
“这里面也有我的构思。”  
“你胆敢让泰尔佩陷入那种境地，还指望他对你效忠吗？”  
“我还没把他怎么样，图茹卡诺，我到现在为止还没去见他。”  
“到现在为止——你居然还没亲眼看看一张破纸能把自己的侄子折磨成什么样，真是难以置信。”  
芬罗德已经站到门口了，他把图纸悄悄递给卫队长，这份设计必然要马上实现，他需要这样一座婚礼殿堂。  
“芬达拉托，你能不能对我说句真话。”  
“我从未隐瞒你。”  
“伊瑞塔尔曾在你的选择里吗？”  
芬罗德意识到纠缠图尔巩的不安是什么，他暗自叹气，不想对图尔巩撒谎。  
“如果是你而不是阿拉卡诺遇害，我确实打算把她列入备选名单里。”  
他躲过一个银水瓶。“相信我，费诺里安的问题就这样解决了。”  
图尔巩正用能抓到的一切砸向他，这让芬罗德不得不提前结束探访。他安慰自己当材料全部准备好还会回来邀请图尔巩的，那时他的好友将不会拒绝他。


	2. Chapter 2

芬罗德从议事大厅逃了出来，把大臣领主们的不满扔在脑后。在婚礼这件事上他不准备妥协，和他缔结婚姻的必须是泰尔佩林夸尔，他们的婚礼必须在新的殿堂中举，另两位费诺里安也必须出席，以及芬威的所有后代都应当在场，至高王夫妇将为他们主婚。他时刻祈祷，诉说对提利安和诺多族治下王国的安排，请求维拉准允他所为。从婚讯公布至今，日月已交替三十二次，他见到欧幽洛雪的巨鹰在王城塔尖停留，冬季的花园中盛开着鲜花，派去开采石材的队伍也收获颇丰，至于珠宝——图尔巩不太了解某些手段，芬罗德原本也不了解，他只是突然开窍了。  
在提利安所有糟心事发生前，芬罗德本就有好几个维拉年没见到泰尔佩林夸尔。那时库茹芬往返于王城和佛米诺斯，固执地拒绝堂兄弟们同行，凯勒巩有时会陪他去，但更多的只是和少年时一样带头到王城郊外广袤的森林撒野。芬罗德还记得自己送过侄子一支竖笛，是他启蒙时外祖父给的，库茹芬嫌弃地帮他转交。现在那支竖笛被放在显眼的矮柜上，并排的还有一枚只够托在掌心里把玩的锻造锤模型，用红色绒布垫着。  
“我听卫兵说你还没出过门。”芬罗德大步走向窗边发呆的精灵，“其实你应该多出去走走，提里安重建得很好，而且东城的工坊还没被你那两个叔叔烧掉。”  
泰尔佩林夸尔扶着窗框的手攥紧了一点。他比上次见面时高出不少，不再是芬罗德能单手抱着的小精灵，工坊作业让他提早步入疯长阶段，就像刚抽条的小树，挺拔却形体单薄。芬罗德知道泰尔佩林夸尔看着纤细的胳膊能轻易挥舞倍于寻常锻造锤的重量，因为库茹芬也是从这个阶段长大的，他们父子很相似。“芬罗德殿下，我该用什么礼节面对你？”——连语气都很相似。  
因为库茹芬的罪行，泰尔佩林夸尔在王城已失去继承权，可他毕竟还是至高王的亲人，即使是去“请”他来的士兵也不曾亏待他。芬罗德满意地看到侄子身体无恙，暂时忽略了言语上的小小冲突。“今天可以放松一下，”芬罗德将他困在自己与窗户之间，“我不是故意冷落你这么久。”  
泰尔佩林夸尔在他怀里发抖，但很快镇定了。“我也没有奢求优待，芬罗德殿下，我只希望能见到玛卡劳瑞。”他用试探的语气说。  
“我们不是说好了要多用辛达语吗？”芬罗德将下巴搭在他头顶，并且发现泰尔佩林夸尔有躲闪的迹象。  
“对不起。”小侄子轻轻地说。  
“他最近都在忙着使团接待的事，这也是我为什么要求你尽快改掉口音，凯勒布林博小殿下，埃卢·辛葛愿意派使者观礼，我们得给予他足够的尊重。”  
他提到婚礼了，这或许是泰尔佩林夸尔又开始不安的原因，今天他真的不想吓到这孩子，于是他尽可能动作轻柔地扳过泰尔佩林夸尔，抚摸他被绸缎包裹的肩。“泰尔佩，图纸你已经看过了。”  
“是的，殿下。”泰尔佩林夸尔差点又说了昆雅，他急急忙忙改口的样子取悦了芬罗德，落在肩上的手转而拂过少年线条圆润的下颌。“如果我能看到全部图纸，我是说，哪怕只是礼堂中央的一部分……”  
“那会对进程有帮助吗？”芬罗德观察着，泰尔佩林夸尔咬着下唇，像极了他父亲在工坊里答不出费艾诺提问时犯倔的样子。“我不确定，您……您要求的宝石……啊！”忽然收紧的手让泰尔佩林夸尔惊慌失措，芬罗德现在将自己笼罩在泰尔佩林夸尔之上，双手穿过他腋下托在他臀部，将他扛了起来。泰尔佩林夸尔发出一声幼兽般的哀鸣，僵硬着身体，胡乱说着些求饶的话。他大概以为自己说错了什么，一时又哽住了，听得出他在努力忍着眼泪。芬罗德说不上这算好还是不好，这段时间聘请的礼仪教师显然起了大作用，但他又得在多瑞亚斯使团到来前重新让他的堂侄、他未来的伴侣振作精神，一个畏畏缩缩的芬威子孙会让芬威的故友也感到难堪的。  
芬罗德扛着着泰尔佩林夸尔走出为费诺里安准备的院子，像扛着一头狩猎得到的鹿，他甚至很难说出二者的区别，因为他们都一样乖顺和安静，不同的是鹿应当死了，泰尔佩林夸尔却是活生生的，这让芬罗德的举动受到更多关注。直到今天，支持这桩婚事的人仍不占多数，但多数人已学会对芬罗德闭嘴，只把复杂的目光投向另一位主角。这当然会压垮小侄子仅剩的那点自尊心，芬罗德发现空气越发死寂，以至于灯火通明的工坊也受到感染，叮叮当当的敲击声逐渐停了。  
“泰尔佩。”芬罗德在他臀股之间轻轻掐了一把，站到工坊门前一步之远，“图纸就在里面，还有一座微缩模型。但我希望你下地的时候不要打湿鞋子。”  
泰尔佩林夸尔像是才发现自己被带着走过小半座提里安城，他小小的惊呼让芬罗德想起许久之前，库茹芬一家还没代费艾诺看守领地时，他们把刚能坐起来的小侄子放在一大堆珠宝中间，给他穿上令旗做的小披风。担任王城守卫指挥的凯勒巩发现自己的令旗丢了，骑着马冲进来破口大骂，看也不看就想拽走，结果把泰尔佩林夸尔吊在了半空中。他们大笑着，手忙脚乱地把小精灵解下来，而泰尔佩林夸尔不停地“啊啊”叫，表示对悬空视角看地上笑成一团的长辈们感到新奇。  
他杀了叔伯中最疼爱泰尔佩林夸尔的双子，软禁了远在佛米诺斯的凯勒巩，逼迫迈格洛尔拖着病躯为仇人奔波忙碌，又让泰尔佩林夸尔彻底失去了继承任何爵位的可能。芬罗德没有犹豫过，但他知道，此刻要求泰尔佩林夸尔扮演好王储伴侣的角色对这个只有十七岁的小精灵来说很艰难。  
然而正如他面对大臣们反对的声音，对泰尔佩林夸尔他也不会让步，只是松开手，等着看小精灵的反应。  
泰尔佩林夸尔听到要求，或者在思考，或者在克服什么障碍，耽搁了一小会，没等芬罗德再说话，他搂着芬罗德的肩膀，用手肘和腰胯的力量将自己慢慢放下来。因为不能踩到雪地，泰尔佩林夸尔踮着脚站在芬罗德的鞋面上，双臂环在他脖子上，稳住身形。他松开芬罗德，向后跳上工坊台阶。  
泰尔佩林夸尔低着头，背后是好奇地探身张望的工匠们。“我不会让您失望，”泰尔佩林夸尔恭敬地向他行礼，“在您的婚礼之前，殿堂内所有宝石都将为您闪耀。”  
“是我们的婚礼。”芬罗德好心提醒，“再说错一次，我会亲自给你加课。”  
侍从们终于敢围上来帮王储披上斗篷，雪花果然开始飘落，芬罗德站在雪地里，目送泰尔佩林夸尔走进温暖的工坊。


	3. Chapter 3

宝石如期交工，芬罗德将这事委托给图尔巩，由这位原设计师最后确认镶嵌方式。泰尔佩林夸尔继承了“巧手的芬威”几乎所有本事，但在珠宝方面显然更出色，芬罗德对那些雕工精湛的成品实在不舍得移开目光，连图尔巩都难得露出惊讶的表情。当然随之而来的是好友对这场婚事再次发表反对意见。“他有这样的天分，你却只想把他锁在王宫寝殿里。”  
“两位库茹芬威都有这样的天分，难道你不想再杀他们一次？”芬罗德不以为意。  
“一万次也不够。”图尔巩咬牙，“但那也是我不能支持你的理由，泰——凯勒布林博还可以有别的解决方式，这样做和费艾诺有什么区别。还有我们什么时候能停止使用辛达语，你不觉得说多了伤喉咙吗？”  
芬罗德挽着他一起走向花园，在星光下坦白正是他们一直以来的习惯。“我向维拉起誓，我与凯勒布林博的婚姻只是维系我们家族的手段，同时也是一份补偿。缔结婚姻的那天起，他将不再被视为芬威的后代。”  
图尔巩诧异地望向他，倒不是犹豫，芬罗德能理解好友为什么开不了口，他在一簇月季前停下来等着，图尔巩比他先上手摘花。“你为一个费诺里安起誓？虽然不是听起来那么回事，但是你为了娶一个费诺里安……”图尔巩将月季插在芬罗德的额饰后面，遮住了束发扣上澳阔隆迪的纹章，“芬德拉托，你用自己赌他们的忠诚……”  
“这和忠诚没关系，只是确保我不会越轨。”  
“你会吗？”图尔巩忧心地看着他。  
“不会，这是维拉才烦恼的事，我们都知道条件对我有利。”芬罗德拉起他的手，忽然凑近闻了闻，“你在哪沾的花粉，太香了。”图尔巩也感到惊讶，那不是月季的味道。他们在花园里又转了两圈，想找出香味来源却没成功。眼见星月高悬，图尔巩拍了拍芬罗德的肩膀：“明天问问花匠就知道了。使团还有九天到达，随后就是婚礼，放心吧，礼堂能布置好。”  
第二天他们谁也没想起去问。伊缀尔回来了，她要在婚礼前重新做一条裙子，当前最好的纺织匠人都在王城里，图尔巩马上去请从前为他自己婚礼准备过礼服的那位女士。芬罗德则被请去确认宴会上凡雅族来宾的名单，因为玛格洛尔说他记不住辛达语发音，这显然是没事找事，但芬罗德兴致高昂地过去了。  
芬罗德和泰尔佩林夸尔的婚礼被定在春季的第三天，在维林诺，这足够冰雪融化。湿润的空气中飘散着浓郁的花香，精灵们被唤起了对生灵的向往，许多房屋前挂起颂赞维拉的织锦，鲜花和美酒被源源不断运进提里安。珠宝匠人们也忙碌起来——芬罗德写了一封信给诺丹妮尔，随后事情就好办了，唯一遗憾是那位夫人不肯来参加她孙辈的婚礼，芬罗德在信里承诺会让人将相关的织锦送去她那里。他不确定玛格洛尔是否看到了这封信，如果文书官最近比较消沉，也可能是因为被他反复提醒来宾里哪些曾参与对费诺里安的镇压。“辛葛愿意把他们最好的歌者借给我们。”婚礼前一天，芬罗德在一家工坊门外“巧遇”了泰尔佩林夸尔，将他圈在怀里，亲了亲头顶的发旋，“如果你待会见到玛格洛尔可以告诉他，或许能让他高兴起来。”  
他在对面盯着看了好一会儿，泰尔佩林夸尔身边跟着来自佛米诺斯和提里安的两位骑士，都沉默地各站一边，泰尔佩林夸尔似乎很想进去，然而左右看了看，面露难色。芬罗德帮他解决了这个问题，他抱起侄子，大步跨进工坊，这里没有谁会给他行礼，匠人们只抬头看了他们一眼就继续工作了。他们在里面闲逛，泰尔佩林夸尔请求在一位来自多瑞亚斯的工匠面前多停留一会，他依在芬罗德怀里，探身查看工匠正锻造的一片金属，诺多族多的是能工巧匠，即使芬罗德不擅此道也被要求学习过，他们的猜想不谋而合，工匠打算将它放到两面镜子之间，使用合叶完成内嵌镜子的盒盖。为了不打扰工匠，泰尔佩林夸尔凑到芬罗德耳边询问他金属上的纹饰。诺多族和多瑞亚斯建交还是在芬威陛下在世时，随着诺多内乱，海那边的许多消息无法自由传递，泰尔佩林夸尔大概有段时间没能学习中洲亲族的知识了。  
芬罗德在回去的路上为侄子讲解，他没让泰尔佩林夸尔自己走路，而是像对待小精灵，让侍从用斗篷把他俩都裹起来。初春细雨在迈雅们的驱动下滋润着维林诺万物，他相信至少有一位迈雅在某个地方好奇地看着，观察埃尔达的一举一动，才没让更多的雨水落在他们身上。泰尔佩林夸尔还是被打湿了，芬罗德在费诺里安的院子里放下他，训练有素的仆人们立即上来替他们换下外袍，芬罗德拿了一件玛格洛尔的衣服，随口询问时得知玛格洛尔今夜不会回来。  
“我不记得派给他那么多工作。”芬罗德对泰尔佩林夸尔解释，尽管后者明显不想听，“待会我找人送他回来吧，婚礼前你需要有长辈陪着。”  
芬罗德的目光跟随泰尔佩林夸尔，一股全新的感觉在他心中酝酿，“凯勒布林博。”他叫住想要逃回房间的侄子。  
他们在云层遮蔽的暗淡月光下对视，芬罗德目光清亮，泰尔佩林夸尔却移开了视线。  
“做个好梦。”芬罗德露出他最常示人的灿烂笑容。  
第二天他们在王宫庭院见面，泰尔佩林夸尔穿上了芬罗德为他挑选的礼服，那是一件带披肩的白色长袍，用打磨得极小的玛瑙串了流苏和树叶纹样，在领口处扣着金子做的八芒星别针。泰尔佩林夸尔一直抚摸着那枚星星，直到芬罗德向他走去。金银双色腰带在泰尔佩林夸尔身上多缠了好几圈，芬罗德承认那原本是给他自己准备的，但此刻用来装饰伴侣更让他欣喜，他忍不住用手感受伴侣被金银饰品勾勒的腰线，以及胸腔下剧烈跳动的心脏。  
“他们都在外面等着看你呢。”芬罗德压低嗓音，“不要给芬威家族丢脸。”  
泰尔佩林夸尔垂在脸侧的发辫被拨至耳后，他清澈的眼眸对上芬罗德的，不安与恐惧渐渐沉到水光最深处，在芬罗德的注视下，泰尔佩林夸尔忍住眼泪，坚定地伸出手，被芬罗德带着威严握住了。他们一同走出大门，沐浴在维林诺初春的朝阳里，眷顾众生的光照得他们身上的宝石熠熠生辉。泰尔佩林夸尔头戴银发冠，除了家族徽章作装饰，还在芬罗德的要求下垂着十数条镶嵌碎钻的链子，最后都分别编进发辫中，统一低低地束在脑后，这让他走路时不得不昂起头直视前方，否则发冠会被辫子牵扯着晃动。因此他这一路必须牵着芬罗德的手，他们一起稳步从热情的精灵中走过，他不得不端正身板，无法回避任何目光。  
芬罗德的亲信手执长矛，牵着各自的马走在他们身侧，随后凡雅族、帖勒瑞族的大多数来宾跟上，再之后是诺多族的臣民，浩浩荡荡的长队伴随着音乐和歌声，在新人的带领下穿过原野，走向即将举行婚礼的洁白无暇的宫殿。


	4. Chapter 4

诺多的王费纳芬和他美丽的妻子埃雅汶已经在主礼堂最高的座位上等待他们，玛格洛尔站在台阶下，安静地听着帖勒瑞族歌者颂唱。这座受芬罗德喜爱的图尔巩梦想中的宫殿完全用白色石料建造，有高耸的塔楼和穹顶，梁柱配有维林诺生灵的雕饰，墙体嵌有诺多族最喜爱的宝石，拼出折射光辉的众维拉化身。诺多族已许久没有这样齐心协力过，因此当宫殿建造完成，所有人心中都无比欢喜，这让他们忘了将在这里举行的仪式有多么不合常理。  
年轻的王储并不在意周遭难以抑制的议论声，此刻他心中只有王座上他深爱的父母、身处的这座华美宫殿、在迎接队列最前方同样为这座宫殿骄傲的好友图尔巩，以及他手中握着的，他的伴侣。芬罗德看了一眼身侧的泰尔佩林夸尔，尽管事先已经提醒过，小精灵还是紧张得发抖，只是因为芬罗德一直牵着他才没有露怯。他毕竟还小，如果那些事没有发生，泰尔佩林夸尔可能直到成年才会回王城，不出意外的话，芬罗德也只能在那时见到他。他继承了库茹芬大部分外貌，但在面容细节上还是能看出他母亲留在世间的些许痕迹，泰尔佩林夸尔的鼻梁不及库茹芬挺拔，嘴部线条也更温和，那个在诺多王室中仿佛不存在的女性给了泰尔佩林夸尔一颗柔软的心，至少库茹芬本人是不会在见到玛格洛尔咳嗽时想要主动去问候的——尤其是在受制于人的情况下。芬罗德紧紧抓住他的伴侣，他们不再两手交握，但芬罗德扶着泰尔佩林夸尔的肩膀，笼住他比自己小了一号的身体，走完最后几步。  
费纳芬站了起来，歌者戴隆的演唱也随即收尾。当礼堂完全安静下来，费纳芬挽着妻子走下台阶，来到长子身前。“如果你现在反悔，我们还能马上找到合适的新娘。”至高王低声对儿子说。他和先前几位至高王不同，看上去不那么威严和肃穆，若他站在臣民当中，也许不是最出色的那个，但他站在至高王的位子上，又说不出的和谐。费纳芬没有佩戴那顶染过血的王冠，而是将他原先用作国礼场合的发冠改了一下，增加了更耀眼的宝石。埃雅汶也是这样，她像刚从一场帖勒瑞族的海边宴会上回来，衣着庄重却十分轻盈，她亲吻长子的面颊，真诚地说：“使团里有几位出身高贵的女士，有我的亲族，也有你父亲的。”  
他们的话语没有传出四个人能听到的范围，芬罗德觉得自己是唯一一个对此不感兴趣的，他甚至觉得好笑，因为泰尔佩林夸尔居然真的仰头看他。芬罗德温柔地回望他，语气却不容置疑：“凯勒巩没有出席这次婚礼，我向佛米诺斯派了四次使者，都没有回来。父亲，要制止杀戮，就没有别的选择了。”  
在观礼的众人眼里，芬罗德正和他的伴侣深情对视，太阳穿过玻璃穹顶在他们身上投射斑斓柔光。费纳芬陛下抬手示意，于是宴会正式开始，最后一批来宾就坐，芬罗德看见艾格诺尔全身戎装在大门边站着，他知道兄弟还没从费诺里安的叛乱中恢复，在场绝大多数人也没有，然而只有他的兄弟、他的家人不会质疑他所做，哪怕内乱对提里安城所有人伤害同样深。艾格诺尔盔甲上有新鲜的划痕，领口也有血污，芬罗德将伴侣扳向那边，在他耳边说：“看来你父亲真的很受欢迎，到今天这一步仍然有人为他以身犯险。”  
“不，殿下，”他听到泰尔佩林夸尔说，“他们忠于费艾诺，父亲不过是有那么一点费艾诺的影子罢了。”  
这让他笑出声。英格威王的子嗣适时看过来，芬罗德带着伴侣上前与他们谈话。库茹芬未必教过儿子所有繁琐礼仪，也许是在王宫住所里玛格洛尔教他的，泰尔佩林夸尔完成得很好，没有在客人面前失礼。他也不主动搭话，但芬罗德对他后续逐渐升起的镇定十分满意。在主礼堂的一角，玛格洛尔已经在和戴隆谈话了，诺多最好的诗人和歌者没有让辛达族失望，那里开始聚集听众，婚宴这才和其它所有宴会一样热闹起来。  
如果有人在欢笑中细细聆听，或是向门边多看一眼，便能发现艾格诺尔心不在焉，他总是不经意地看向室外场地，而那里仍有兵器碰撞声。艾格诺尔的目光不时扫过泰尔佩林夸尔，随着兵戈渐息那份警惕也变成了审视，芬罗德与他视线相对，微笑着问泰尔佩林夸尔：“今天还有什么助兴节目吗？”  
泰尔佩林夸尔尽管脸色苍白，还是用毫不在意的语气回答：“我父亲举兵时他们不曾拔剑，如今只想避免他们原来的主子不被羞辱才肯来救我——请原谅，我不认识他们，也不知道他们属于我叔伯中哪一支。”  
他料到小精灵会这么说，他们从一小撮帖勒瑞中走过，芬罗德微微俯下身子，笑容贴近泰尔佩林夸尔：“救？你认为自己处在什么位置？”  
小精灵的脸紧绷着，芬罗德靠得更近了，嘴唇从他脸颊蹭过，像是一个给晚辈的吻。那不寻常的、扰人的窃窃私语又在他们身边响起，芬罗德抚摸伴侣被绸缎包裹的下颌和脖子，拇指按在他锁骨的位置轻轻摩挲，他们漫步到花架后面，泰尔佩林夸尔想挣开，被芬罗德紧紧扣住。“别出声。”芬罗德笑着说道，解开了泰尔佩林夸尔的领扣，小精灵僵在原地，盯着芬罗德胸口用珍珠缝制的太阳图案，芬罗德安抚道：“就像我承诺过的，我们只是利益婚姻，在你成年之前我还没有别的打算。”  
领子下，从肩部关节直到右胸的伤痕暴露在芬罗德眼前，这是新伤，伤口不深，也不宽，更像是裁纸刀造成的，然而却罕见地结着痂，没有自我愈合。芬罗德看着那道伤口思索良久，他在等泰尔佩林夸尔主动解释，然而小精灵固执地宁可数他身上串了多少珍珠也不肯开口。  
“你在工坊里打造了什么？”芬罗德强迫他看向自己，他们能看到彼此眼中的渗着毒液的光。  
“不都在你的掌控下吗？”泰尔佩林夸尔反问。  
领子被重新扣上。  
“你应该明白一旦我发现这些线索就会警觉，不管你计划如何，机会并不多。别咬嘴唇，否则别人会怀疑我们在这里做了什么。”他们从花架后绕出，走进凡雅族赠送的花木当中，礼堂前段被布置成了舞池，花藤沿着梁柱绕下，垂在跳舞的精灵耳边。芬罗德喜欢舞会，喜欢穿着丝绸和薄纱的精灵在星光下翩翩起舞，喜欢乐手暂别虔诚的祷祝吹奏生命的喜乐。他曾有一位美丽的舞伴，和他一样披散着金子般的长发，芬罗德的铸造技艺并不高明，却乐意花心思做些可能被堂兄弟们嘲笑的饰品将那金发温柔地束起。“你其实做得很好。”那时还有一个声音这样鼓励他，“我们一族的巧艺是与生俱来的，不能因为比不上费雅那罗就否认自己。”  
“你自认比其他人差吗？”那个声音问他。  
“当然不会，我没看出这与别的成品有什么差距，何况这是我亲手做的。”芬罗德实话实说。  
“我也没看出来，除非奥力突然跳出来把它扔进海里。”  
芬罗德赶紧捂上那张没遮拦的嘴：“你知道他会化作普通精灵混在工匠里吧？”  
笑声让他掌心痒痒的，芬罗德自己的呼吸喷在手背上，也掩不住笑意。  
但那是在费艾诺成为至高王之前了。


End file.
